


Here Comes the Rain Again

by 15stepping



Category: Vikings (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Regency, Angst, F/M, Pride and Prejudice References, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-23
Updated: 2019-09-23
Packaged: 2020-10-26 23:42:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20750723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/15stepping/pseuds/15stepping





	Here Comes the Rain Again

How long does it take to fall in love? An instant. An agonizing instant that will haunt you for the rest of your life. His eyes like lightning flashes, his voice carries throughout the room that could melt a snowstorm, I was average and he was extraordinary. I was pretty but not beautiful, good but not great, nothing to separate me from the others more eligible ladies, nothing to make him notice me.

_Harald_. The man that haunted me. Was it truly worse to be loved by someone in return and lose that loved one, or was it worse to long for the person you loved only to know that love would never be returned? Unrequited love was surely the bane of my existence. To know you’re a fool in love and to realize it was all for naught because he would never return your affection. To see him dance each round with another beautiful woman. To see him at each assembly and ball, with no recognition of I was when I eyes meet. To know he would marry, but it would not be me.

My voice would only cascade all of the words I could not say. My fingers danced across the piano starting with a sprinkle, a light drizzle of rain like the tears I shed for you. The light that when behind the raging clouds like my hope disappeared. The crescendo thundered and flashed as soon as it was there it disappeared into the storm that was in my soul. I vanished into the music as I poured in everything that I had for him, for he would now belong to her _Ellisif_.

The drizzle started to slow as the sun peeked through the storm clouds. She was the sun that brightens all things, while I was a wildflower that would die in the autumn. At least he would be happy. Harald, the last note of the piece of my heart would go to you and there he would remain. As the song ended, I came back to reality hearing the smattering of applause, seeing all the people and my family, I caught his lightning eyes. For the first and last time, he was looking at me and just me. A true smile graced my face he was my sunlight that I would feel for the last time

. “Cousin, when do become so accomplished at the piano” James called, moving closer towards me

“When someone has true feeling in their music, it is easy,'' I replied, moving away from the crowd of people. Only to see him coming closer, I could feel my heart contracting as the air around me began to suffocate

“Let me introduce you, This is Lord Harald Harfarge.” James said, and then gesture to me, “This is my cousin, Miss y/f/n y/l/n”.

“Yes, we’ve met on several occasions, through never many words have been passed, I’m afraid” Harald laughed in a jovial tone, as he continued “I was just speaking to your parents, they said you are going to Bath for the off-season”

“Yes, I’ll be staying with my Aunt” “I must congratulate you on your engagement to Lady Ellisif. You two make such a wonderful couple”

“Thank you. We’re getting married next spring. `` The whole room was spinning. _Next spring. Next spring. Next spring. God, please let it not be true!_

“Spring weddings are so lovely. I wish you and your bride all the happiness in the world’ I said not letting my voice crack

“Thank you Miss y/l/n, If you’ll excuse me. I’ll talk to later James” and just like that he disappeared from my world again.

“ y/f/n, are you alright? You look positively ill. Do you need me to get your parents?”

“No, I just need some air, thank you James,” I said fleeing the room as soon as possible.

It was worse, unrequited love, especially to man so unhateable as Harald. I would slowly fade away as all wildflowers do and never again feel his sunlight. I drown in the rain until the floods overtook me. But I suppose, at least he will be happy even If I cannot be, for I never wish for his sunlight to go out as I did.


End file.
